


Playing Games

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bunny Kink, Dick Pics, Jisung has a big dick confirmed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, Teasing, Twitter AU, audios, jerking off, mentioned drinking, nsfw twitter, pet play but lowkey, this is probably the shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: He might tweet about wanting Min to dick him down but so do millions of other people so how are they gonna know?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> For legal reason I am not Han Jisung

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Chan, Minho, and Changbin ask while standing at the door. 

“Yeah I’m good, Innie, Lix and I are gonna play among us later.” Jisung waves them off from his spot on the couch, his phone in hand, bowl of popcorn next to him. 

“Okay.” The leader heads out the door with Changbin’s and Min runs back over to drop a kiss on his forehead. 

“Have fun.” Sungie smiles tipping his face up before he runs away again. 

“I’ll bring you back chocolate.” His boyfriend pecks his lips and pulls his mask back up. 

“Oh my god love of my life.” Jisung grabs his chest, eyes sparkling. 

“Hmhm, love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Once the door shuts behind him Jisung lets out a loud sigh, settling back into the couch. 

Felix is in his room gaming, Jeongin in their own taking a nap. Both of their managers are out with friends tonight and Hyunjin and Seungmin are out together leaving him pretty much alone. He’s not complaining. 

He flips on the tv and puts on a random show not paying attention in the slightest. Instead he opts for his phone, popping the snack next to him in his mouth at the same time. 

Jisung clicks the twitter app and hums softly, eyes scanning his timeline. Sure they’re not supposed to have their own accounts but he doesn’t interact with anyone so there’s really no harm in it. 

At least he doesn’t on this account. 

But still no one would ever know on his other one either, on the NSFW side of twitter he thirsts about his own boyfriend with stays. And will occasionally post something explicit of himself or both him and Minho. But nothing that could ever get them caught. 

He might tweet about wanting Min to dick him down but so do millions of other people so how are they gonna know? Although he does get into trouble on the app at times. 

Yeah he might purposely cause drama but something needs to keep him entertained. He's almost been cancelled so many times since he never censors their names. 

He yawns and switches over to his more popular account and scrolls through the timeline. Liking and retweeting pictures and videos of Min. It’s not his fault his boyfriend is hot for no reason. 

He’ll admit he does follow a few stays that bias him too. He just needs to make sure everything is right in the world of his own stans. 

That is reasonable, unlike Chan who is an absolute fiend on NSFW twitter. 

He barely even hides it, Sungie is almost positive all stays know what their  _ best leader  _ is up to. He might as well just drop his @ during one of his vlives he’s so damn obvious. 

While Jisung knows about Chan’s account and he knows about his, and they follow each other they do have each other muted. Whatever horny shit Chan has to say he can keep it. 

Sungie’s also pretty sure Chan doesn’t want to see him tweet about how he wants Minho to fuck him until he cries daily. The only time they interact is when Ji is in some kind of mess. Or when Chan will find an audio that sounds like Min and tags him. 

The audios usually are Minho, but Chan doesn’t need to know that. 

He scrolls further down and nearly chokes on his popcorn, instantly he quotes the tweet. 

**_✨J✨_ ** _ @linoslave _ **_:_ ** _ whoever put this fucking video on my TL is personally responsible for my boner now 😤 _

Minho dancing to WOW gets him every time it’s not his fault. He rewatches the mere twenty second clip over and over, lower lip going between his teeth. His hand absently slipping down by his thighs, brushing against his soft dick. 

Quickly Jisung swipes away from the video before he gets himself too worked up. He literally does get dicked down by the guy watching a fancam of him should not affect him the way it does. 

Sungie continues down, finding more videos of his boyfriend. One is only  _ seconds  _ and it has him grabbing at himself like Min didn’t suck the life out of him two days ago. He’s honestly pathetic. 

It would be shameful not to follow Minsung accounts so obviously he has tons of them. A common thing he sees which grinds his gears to the max is the fact stays,  _ lots  _ of them think he has a tiny dick. 

The amount of fanfiction he’s read, imagines he’s seen and tweets he’s raged at pushing the agenda of him with a small cock is unreal. 

It is so unfair. 

There’s fancams of Hyunjin’s entire boner on stage everywhere. Chan too! But none of him. 

He rolls to his side pouting slightly, if only the stays that follow him knew. 

They all have had the pleasure of seeing his own lewds and nudes! Min’s too! They even get audios of him getting off sometimes! Spoiled rotten and they don’t even know it. 

He clicks on his own profile and bites his lip again, eyes scanning one of the last pictures he’s posted. Min took it. 

It’s of him bent over with a cute little bunny tail poking out. Minho’s bulge pressed right up against him. 

This was weeks ago, they haven’t properly had sex in forever. But what can you do? They live with six other members  _ and  _ their managers, nobody has privacy in this house. 

It’s one thing for one of the members to hear them or walk in but if either of their managers did they both would die right then and there. 

He sighs heavily and palms at himself again. Maybe he can convince Min to fuck him tonight, it’s a slim chance but a guy can dream. 

Jisung has no shame in feeling himself up on the couch in the living room, he and Min literally walked in on Chan dicking Lix down one night. They obviously thought the house was going to be empty for longer than it was. 

While still scrolling he sees the picture Min posted on SKZ intagram with Innie. It was in retaliation against the ones he took with Hyunjin. He quote tweets this one too. 

**_✨J✨_ ** _ @linoslave _ **_:_ ** _ LMFAO ok sure act like u want jeongin to dom u that’s cute now come eat my ass _

Instead of causing more trouble he swipes out of twitter for a second and tips his head back while opening his camera. Shifting to remove all his rings and pull up his sweater. He wiggles around to make his sweatpants tighter, showing off his half hard dick print. 

He takes a couple pictures and edits a pretty pink hue around them. Going as far to put sparkles and shit. 

Smirking he sends the unedited versions to Min, knowing full well he’ll get his ass beat later for it. 

**_✨J✨_ ** _ @linoslave _ **_:_ ** _ hyung isn’t home to take care of me😔  _

He attaches the edited pictures and tweets them out knowing full well there’s going to be an influx of curious cats coming in from random horny people. 

It’s not a secret he’s an attention whore. 

While back on twitter he refreshes his feed and looks for more Min content. He finds a video of his boyfriend in a white silk shirt, all sweaty, looking too hot for his own good. He’s pretty sure it’s from their Levanter comeback, none of those dances were particularly proactive but that doesn’t mean shit. 

**_✨J✨_ ** _ @linoslave _ **_:_ ** _ found my jerk off material for the night 🥵🤤  _

With that he saves the video and leaves twitter again, satisfied with the madness he’s caused. 

Instead he goes to the video and palms himself more, watching Min with mesmerized eyes. He goes as far as to slip his hand under his waistband and thumb messily at his tip. 

Is he dirty for getting off to his boyfriend dancing and singing to their own song?

Maybe. 

Is he still gonna do it? 

Yes absolutely. 

Midway through the video he gets a text from Min. 

**Lino 🥵:** _ I’m GoNnA pLaY gAmEs _

Sungie giggles and takes his hand from his pants and pulls them down so he’s fully exposed. Sending the picture as his response. 

_ ‘I am playing a game hyung’  _

He glances towards the hall that leads to their rooms. Hearing Felix yell at his computer. He’s still in the clear so he grabs his cock again and starts messily jerking himself off. Each pass of his hand over his tip makes him gasps softly and whine a little. 

He records himself for a few seconds and sends that to Min too, pretty much cementing the ass beating he’s gonna get. 

Down the hall he hears a door crack open and quickly he tugs his sweats back up and grabs a blanket from the back of the sofa. 

“You didn’t go out with the others?” Jeongin asks with a yawn. 

Sungie peers over the couch at him, “nah, they’re probably gonna get drunk and I’m sleepy.” 

He hears the younger messing around in the kitchen and lets out a deep sigh. Nice timing Innie. 

He feels his phone go off and nearly squeals, nearly diving under the blanket to see what his boyfriend sent him back. 

**Lino🥵:** _ sending me that shit is just going to make me make you wait longer  _

Sungie holds in his whine, that’s mean, and not the reaction he wanted. Scrunching his nose up he looks over the couch to see if Jeongin is still around. 

The younger is standing in front of the microwave heating something up. He groans, this is not how he wanted his night to go at all. 

_ ‘That’s mean. You know you want to fuck me.’  _

He quickly texts him back, and then throws his phone to the other end of the couch. Innie takes his food and heads back into their room, leaving Sungie the living room again. 

Jisung sighs and pushes his sweats down again, lifting his shirt too. He messily gets himself off, pushing up into his own hand. His other hand rubbing against his entrance, not pushing in just teasing himself. 

His stomach starts to clench and he bites down on his lip, eyes squeezing shut. His orgasm rocks through him making a mess on his stomach. 

He breathes out, blowing his bangs off his forehead, that was not as satisfying as he wanted it to be. 

Absently he wipes the cum off himself with the napkins to the side of him and pulls the blankets up to his chin. 

Sungie curls into a ball mad he didn’t get off how he wanted to. While pouting he turns his attention to the tv finally and ends up falling asleep there. 

*

“Shh,” loud giggles wake him up. The laughter belonging to a very drunk Chan and Changbin. 

Sungie ignores it and pulls the blanket up higher wanting to ignore them completely. He’s comfortable in his spot and doesn’t want to be moved now. 

That is until an arm wraps around his middle making him shriek, “mm what’s got you so tired huh?” Min’s voice sends shivers up his spine. He feels himself getting lifted off the couch and thrown over his shoulder crudely. 

“Hyung…” he whines loud. 

“You wanted my attention earlier Baby.” Minho smirks, Sungie groans, seeing the smirking expressions of Bin and Chan in the kitchen. 

Oh no. 

If  _ they  _ know what he did earlier, then he’s about to get absolutely destroyed.

“Innie out.” Minho tells the younger, pushing their door open. 

“What? No! Fuck in your room.” He whines back from his blanket nest. 

“Jeongin.” Min’s voice is stern. 

He groans in response but Sungie can hear his bed creak, “you owe me.” He pokes Minho in the chest as he walks by, headphones in hand. 

“Innie don’t leave me!! I’m gonna die!” Jisung shrieks trying to grab for him. 

Jeongin just waves at him and shuts the door with a smirk. 

Quickly Ji is tossed onto his bed, his eyes wide, he swallows cheeks bright red. 

“Hi,” he squeaks out, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Hey bun.” Min smirks, his eyes filled with mischief. Jisung shivers under his gaze, he has absolutely fucked up. He got under Minho’s skin the week they don’t have a schedule, not only does that mean they can fuck. Min can ruin him ten times over. 

“You look like you’re gonna eat me.” Sungie whispers, backing up into his pillows slowly. 

His boyfriend chuckles lowly, “you’re gonna wish that’s what I’m gonna do.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be out soon don't worry!! Sorry for the cliffhanger!!
> 
> What did you guys think??? 
> 
> This has been so much fun to write I hope you like it so far!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> my twitter forevertbattles


End file.
